It's Her
by greeneyessparkle
Summary: Edward was always the nerd in highschool, but now it's six years later and he's still the same guy only with different looks. He doesnt expect to see anyone other than his brother and his brother's fiancee from high school,but always expect the unexpected


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

**_A/N: Here's the start of my new story, It's Her. I'm not entirely sure if I completely like this, but it's you guys who matter!R&R!!_**

* * *

I was always the class nerd in high school, the one who was invisible until someone needed your help to pass a class. It didn't help that I never tried to socialize with others. I was just fine with my piano, my computer, and my grades, but everyone in my family tried to get me out of my "nerd phase", as my younger brother so kindly put it. Jasper was the most popular guy in school, always getting whatever he wanted, and had girls always asking him out and what not. But he only had eyes for Alice Brandon, just like I had eyes only for Bella Swan.

Bella Swan, man that name brought back memories. She had been my chemistry partner in ninth grade, and that's when I had realized she was different that the rest of the girls at our school in Forks. She treated me like a normal person rather than a freak like most people did. She saw past all the stupid clothes I wore and the thick rimmed glasses I had liked so much. We were friends inside the chemistry room and we would occasionally talk in passing. I wasn't alone in liking Bella though.

Along with the kind and caring personality (the thing that instantly drew me in when I met her), she was also extremely beautiful. She was on the lower side of popularity, but that never stopped Mike Newton from following her around everywhere. That is, until tenth grade when Jacob Black, a transfer from La Push High, asked her out. They dated for at least three years as far as I know. I had graduated a semester early and skipped walking with my class. What was the point? The girl I had unconsciously fallen for didn't talk to me anymore because of her boyfriend and if everyone else didn't hate me, they just used me to get this far in their life. So, I did what anyone who was in that position would do, I went to college in a different state. I went to the University of Northern Colorado. Sure it was in the middle of what everyone here called a "cow town", but it was a nice campus.

And now here I am, twenty-four years old and in college to become a music teacher. I bet no one other than my brother and Alice, who now live with me here in Greeley, would even recognize me now. Alice had given my closet a make over, getting rid of all the horrible clothes I had worn throughout high school and supplying me with lots of t-shirts and jeans. I had also gotten contacts in replace of my glasses and my hair had grown out a couple of inches, making it slightly shaggy. Observing all of the changes I've gone through in six years I couldn't help but wonder how much Bella had changed. She had brown hair that went half-way down her back, eyes that were deep pools of chocolate, and a style that was a perfect mix between girly and tomboy. I guess I could admit that I was still in love with her.

Sighing, I headed out to where Jasper and Alice were waiting for me in the family room of our condo. "You're finally ready?" Jasper asked as he helped Alice up off of the couch.

"Yeah, but are you even going to tell me where we're going?" Jasper glanced over at Alice and she just shook her head. What the - "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing dear brother in-law!" Alice said in her perky voice, smiling. "We're just going to head out to Old Chicago to watch the basketball game with Emmett and Rose." I didn't know how much to actually trust that little pixie and my twin brother. I knew for a fact that we were going to meet up with Emmett and Rose, a couple of friends who grew up here, but there had to be more to it. What exactly, I didn't know, but something was definitely up.

"Fine let's go." I said with a sigh. "We taking the Volvo or the Audi?" As much as I loved my Volvo, I have been trying each day to get Alice to let me drive her black Audi A8. It was one of the best cars I had ever driven.

"Lets take your Volvo, it fits more people." Jasper said and headed out the door with Alice. I shook my head and grabbed my keys before I followed them. Something was definitely up.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEB

The drive over was unusually quiet. Jasper would give Alice a look, asking her something non-verbally, and she would just nodd or shake her head. That went on for ten minutes. When we arrived at the restaurant, I was more than ready to just figure out what they were hiding from me, but I knew that if I asked they wouldn't tell me.

Now we were half-way through the game, the Suns were beating the Nuggets 27-15, and nothing was out of the ordinary. It was just Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and me watching the game and having a couple of drinks. And, once again, I was stuck being designated driver. I was taking a bite of the cheesestick I had in my hand when Alice suddenly flew out of her chair shrieking, "Oh my God! I didn't think you'd make it!!" The others just smirked at me and then got up to hug the girl that had joined us. All I could see was the back of her. Whoever she was had layered brown hair that went down just past her chin, was about five foot fourish, and had a petite body. Who was she? "I think you remember Jasper's brother, Edward," Alice said motioning to me. The girl turned around with a big smile.

"Edward! Geez, it's been forever since I've seen you!" I was in shock as the all too familiar girl hugged me. I would know those eyes and voice anywhere. It was Bella Swan.


End file.
